NAND flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memories (“NVMs”), are commonly used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics such as portable media players often include flash memory to store music, videos, and other media.
The flash memory exists in the form of a silicon die, and in some implementations, more than one die may be used. Multiple die implementations provide greater mass storage capacity, but it may also require additional real estate and associated supporting electronics such as busses, control circuitry, and power circuitry. In addition, the control circuitry can be placed on top of a stack multiple dies or on a printed circuit board adjacent to the dies, both of which can increase the overall space requirements of the system.